1. Field
The present invention relates to a communication error information output program, method and device that output information associated with a communication error occurring in a communication carried out between a first device and a second device or a communication carried out between the second device and a third device in an information processing system in which the first device controls the third device through the second device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Work associated with operations such as management of an IT system has been hitherto mainly performed by a human's work of SE (System Engineer), an operator or the like. However, large-scale design and complication of IT systems have been recently promoted, and thus the operation management based on the human's work has shown limitations. Therefore, a method called as “autonomic operation” has been proposed as a method of solving the above described and other problems associated with operation management.